The Little Sakura XD
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: [U.A][Paródia] Sakura é a filha caçula do rei dos mares, mas ela se apaixonou por um humano! [Tá na cara que a fic é paródia com The Little Mermaid ou A Pequena Sereia, né?] XD [DeiSaku] Casais adicionais: PainKonan, SasoriHinata... bem pouquinho.


_**LEGENDA:**_

Narração Normal

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver)_

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD**

* * *

**Voz: **PAPAI!!!! PAPAIII!!!!!!!!

Pain acordou, incomodado com o barulho que uma de suas filhas fazia. Estava muito cansado, e não queria acordar, obviamente. Aconchegou-se em sua esposa, ignorando o chamado desesperado, e tentou voltar a dormir.

**Voz: **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!!!!!! SE AINDA SE CONSIDERA O REI DOS MARES, VENHA CÁ IMEDIATAMENTE!!! ÒÓ

Mas quem sua filha pensava que era pra falar desse jeito com ele? Muito a contra-gosto, pôs-se sentado na cama. Mexeu de leve sua barbatana vermelha, e levantou, nadando até onde sua filha o chamava.

**Pain: **O que foi, Ino...? ¬¬ Se não for nada importante, te ponho de castigo e volto pros braços da sua mãe. ¬¬

**Ino: **Ora, papai!!!! É muito importante sim!!!!! ÒÓ A SAKURA SUMIU DE NOVO!!!

**Pain: **...

**THE LITTLE SAKURA – Capítulo 1**

Pain era o atual Rei dos Mares. Seu cabelo era vermelho e tinha pirceings espalhados estrategicamente pelo rosto. Sua barbatana era igualmente vermelha.

Ele tinha uma esposa, que amava muito, chamada Konan. Ela, por sua vez, tinha cabelos e barbatana azuis. Seus olhos eram amarelos e tinha um pequeno pirceing no lábio inferior.

O Rei e a Rainha tinham sete filhos:

Itachi, o mais velho, sucessor do trono. Era calmo e um cara de poucas palavras. Era moreno e sua barbatana era negra.

Sasuke, o segundo filho, tinha cabelos negros com a barbatana azul-escuro. Era um pouco emo, e sua personalidade era semelhante ao seu irmão mais velho.

Gaara, terceiro filho, o mais calado dos sete. Abria a boca apenas para reclamar. Sua barbatana era verde, seus cabelos eram ruivos que nem os do pai. Como tinha problemas de insônia, seus olhos verdes eram emoldurados com uma faixa negra, que diziam ser olheiras.

Neji, o quarto filho, tinha complexo de superioridade. Seus cabelos eram compridos e castanhos, e muitas vezes era zombado por seus irmãos por parecer uma mulher. Sua barbatana era branca e reluzente. Tinha problemas de visão, mas seu orgulho o fazia recusar-se a usar óculos.

Temari, a mais velha das garotas, quinta filha dos sete. Explosiva, vivia discutindo com os irmãos. Sua barbatana era amarela, que nem seus cabelos loiros.

Ino, a sexta filha, era muito vaidosa. Adorava sua barbatana roxa e seu cabelo era mais importante do que tudo. É a única que percebe quando a caçula some.

Sakura, a caçula, como dissemos anteriormente, as vezes desaparece, causando dor de cabeça no seu pai e irmãos. Era muito aventureira e adorava explorar navios afundados no oceano. Tanto seus cabelos quanto sua barbatana eram rosas. Seus olhos eram duas orbes verdes, consideradas as mais belas de todo o mar.

Como acontecia frequantemente, Sakura havia sumido. E agora levava mais dois com ela, Itachi e Sasuke. Ino gritava freneticamente por todos os lados, acordando seus irmãos.

**Gaara: ****-Esfregando os olhos-** Que barulho é esse, logo e manhã? ÒÓ

**Ino: **A Sakura sumiu de novo, e dessa vez levou o Itachi e o Sasuke... ¬¬

**Gaara: ****-Voltando para o quarto-**

**Temari: **Ela sumiu de novo? E aí, pai? O festival é hoje e se eles não aparecerem, com que cara você vai se apresentar? Oõ

**Pain: **Aff, que aquela menina só me dá trabalho... ¬¬'

**Konan: **Que barulho é esse?

**Pain: **A Sakura sumiu de novo... –

**Neji: **Que tal você anunciar que eles morreram e passar o trono pro Gaara? Oõ

**Temari: **Se bem que o Gaara é tão calado que ia demorar o dia inteiro pra dar uma ordem... hihihihihihih...

**Pain: **Só espero que ela não tenha se machucado...

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava relativamente longe do castelo, em uma área famosa por ter muitoa barcos afundados.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, Itachi-aniki, venham logo! ÒÓ

**Sasuke: **Por que você arrastou a gente pra cá? Oõ

**Sakura: **Ora, vocês são os irmãos mais velhos, têm a obrigação de cuidar da mais nova! Òó

**Itachi: **... –

**Sakura: **Ah! Aquele! Eu ainda não explorei aquele! **–Aponta para o barco mais macabro de todos-**

**Sasuke: **Nem vem, eu não entro ali! Òó

**Itachi: **Ela já está indo... –

**Sakura: ****-Já na metade do caminho-**

Dentro do navio era ainda mais assutador. Sasuke estava com medo, mas recusava-se a demonstrar. Já o Itachi não sentia medo algum, mas queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sakura parecia procurar alguma coisa.

**Sakura: **Ah! Achei! Achei! O que é isso? **–Segurando uma cueca-**

**Itachi: **Parece um objeto humano...

**Sakura: **E o que é? º.º

**Itachi: **Eu não sei... –

**Sasuke: ****-Tentando disfarçar o medo-** Que tal sairmos daqui? Pode aparecer algum tubarão...

Como se Sasuke tivesse o invocado, um tubarão muito bem vestido, de terno, apareceu. Abriu a boca, parecendo que ia falar, mas...

**Sakura e Sasuke: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ºOº **-Nadam para fora do navio-**

**Itachi: ****-Nadando despreocupado e lentamente para fora do navio-** ... –

**Kisame: **Eu só ia perguntar onde fica a cidade... i-i

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Em uma enorme pedra no meio da superfície do oceano, uma gaivota brincava com uma luneta, cantarolando. Mas essa gaivota não era comum. Tinha a forma humana e um par de asas laranja. Era loiro e tinha olhos azuis.

**Gaivota: **Lááááá...lálálá... **–Colocando a luneta na cabeça-**

**Voz: **NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Naruto: **Oh!!! **–Colocando a luneta na frente de um dos olhos, ao contrário-** Sakura-chan!!!

**Sakura: ****-Sentando na pedra-** Oi! Hoje eu trouxe meus dois irmãos! n.n

**Naruto: **Oi, Itachi! Oi, Sasuke-teme... ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Yo, Naruto-dobe.. ¬¬

**Sakura: **Naruto, você disse que sabia tudo sobre os humanos, né?

**Naruto: **Sei sim, tudinho! n.n

**Sakura: **Então, o que é isso? **–Mostra a cueca que havia pego e entrega para Naruto-**

Naruto analisou a roupa íntima com cuidado, e sorriu.

**Naruto: **Isso aqui é um chapéu! **–Coloca a cueca na cabeça-** Serve para usar em dias de festival! n.n Estiloso, né? XD

**Itachi: **_(Eu tenho a leve sensação de que aquilo não devia estar na cabeça dele... ¬¬)_

**Sakura: **Ah, que leg... FESTIVAL??? OO

**Itachi: **!!! O FESTIVAL DA CIDADE!!! OO

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Na cidade, os três irmãos voltaram ao castelo, mas o festival já havia acabado.

**Pain: **ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM??? ÒÓ

**Itachi: **Eu apenas fui para eles não se machucarem... –

**Sasuke e Sakura: **_(Maldito Itachi! Tá querendo se inocentar sozinho! ÒÓ)_

**Itachi: **_(Muahuahua, se ferrem sozinhos, tolos irmãozinhos... n.n)_ Eu achei um ato digno como herdeiro e irmão mais velho... afinal, e meu dever proteger meus queridos irmãos e meu reino... –

**Sasuke e Sakura: **_(ELE ATÉ JÁ TINHA BOLADO O DISCURSO!!! OO)_

**Pain: **Hm... fez muito bem, Itachi... u.ú

**Itachi: **Obrigado. Se me dão liçença... -- **-Sai da sala-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: ****-Olhar assassino para Sakura e Sasuke-** Quanto a vocês... alguma explicação?

**Sasuke: **Errr...bem, pai! Primeiro, foi o tubarão. É, ele fez "oooo"... e nós fizemos "aaaaa"... e conseguimos nos salvar... **–Mexendo os braços freneticamente-** E aí vai lá visitar a gaivota-dobe e conversa vem e conversa vai... –

**Pain: **GAIVOTA??? ÒÓ

**Sakura: ****-Olhar assassino para Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: **Ups... n.n'''

**Pain: **Vocês foram pra superfície de novo, NÃO FORAM???? ÒÓ

**Sakura: ****-Com medo. XD-** N...não houve nada... n.n'

**Pain: **Sakura: Vocês poderiam ter sido vistos por um daqueles humanos bárbaros!!! ÒÓ

**Sakura: **Papai, eles não são bárbaros! OO'

**Pain: ****-Ignorando-** Acha que eu quero ver os meus filhos sendo caçados para serem devorados? Eu não quero mais saber que você foi pra superfície de novo, está me ouvindo? ÓÓ

**Sakura: ****-Olhos marejados-** Papai...você nunca me entende! **–Sai do castelo-**

**Sasuke: **Ah, espera! OO

**Pain: **Aaaaah... u.ú

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sasuke: **Sakura, você tá legal? oo

**Sakura: **Seria tão com se ele pudesse entender... T-T

Sakura e Sasuke ouvem um barulho de fogos de artifício vindos da superfície. Curiosos, resolvem subir até lá para ver o que era.

Parecia ser um barco, onde estava tendo a maior festa. Aproximaram-se para ver melhor. Puderam ler "Art is a Bang" na lateral do barco. XD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um belo rapaz loiro de cabelos compridos, olhos azuis, estava observando o oceano, desinteressado.

**Voz: **Deidara, venha comemorar seu aniversário conosco. ¬¬'

**Deidara: **Não tem nada pra explodir no oceano, Sasori-danna... T-T

Deidara era o príncipe de um reino que ficava em uma ilha. Era o dia de seu aniversário e Sasori, seu fiel acompanhante e amigo de infância, decidiu que iam comemorar em um barco. O príncipe tinha uma estranha mania de explodir coisas belas, sendo que metade de seu castelo estava incinerado. Para evitar mais acidentes... Sasori havia escolhido o oceano para a comemoração do aniversário de Deidara.

**Sasori: **Hm...então...quer ganhar o seu presente agora?

**Deidara: ****-Com cara de cãozinho sem dono-** Uhum...

**Sasori: ****-Sobe em um lugar alto-** Amigos... agora vamos presentear o nosso príncipe... n.n

Dois caras muitos fortes deixam um enooooorme embrulho no meio do barco. Deidara fitou o presente, contente.

**Sasori: **Deidara, pode abrir o seu presente. n.n

**Deidara: ****-Puxa a fita do presente-** AI MEU DEUS!!! ºOº A AVRIL LAVINGNE+O+

Sim, a presente era uma enorme estátua da Avril Lavinge. XD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura e Sasuke chegaram perto do barco e ficaram olhando por uma fresta, de um jeito que não fossem percebidos.

**Sasuke: **Parece ser uma festa... oo'

**Sakura: **Sim... Huh? oo

Os olhos de Sakura pousaram diretamente sobre o príncipe. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

**Voz: **Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! O que você estão.. Ugh!!!! OO

**Sasuke: ****-Segurando a boca de Naruto-** Cala a boca, dobe!!! ÒÓ

Sakura, alheia à pequena confusão ao seu lado, não tirava seus belos olhos de Deidara.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun... Naruto... vocês já viram ser mais lindo em toda a vida de vocês? o/////o

**Naruto: ****-Olhando para a estátua de Avril Lavingne-** Sei não... ele é um pouco parado.. cinza... oo'

**Sasuke: **Não a estátua, seu idiota! O cara que tá com cara de bobão olhando pra ela! Òó

**Naruto: ****-Olhando pra um piratinha baixinho e franzino-** Aquele ali? Oo

**Sakura e Sasuke: **O LOIRO!!! ÒÒ

**Naruto: **Ar... oo'

Enquanto os três amigos discutiam gostos pessoais, Sasori conversava com a chefe das governantas, Hinata. Tímida, muito tímida. Sasori e ela estavam namorando há algum tempo.

**Sasori: **Gostou da idéia do aniversário ser em um barco? n.n Assim você não precisa limpar toda a sujeira que o Deidara faz...

**Hinata: **F...foi...mu...muito...boa idéia... Sasori-kun... n///n

**Sasori: **E aqui ele não pode explodir nada e...

**Hinata: **Eu...acho que não...é bem assim, Sasori-kun.. OO

**Sasori: **Huh? Oõ **–Olha para Deidara-**

Deidara estava com a sua melhor cara marota, montando milhares de explosivos rodeando a estátua de Avril Lavingne.

**Sasori: **Ele não vai fazer isso... OO

**Deidara: ****-Apertando o botão-** Art is a...

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Com a explosão, todo o barco foi pelos ares. Como ninguém é burro e isso é uma história, todos estava sãos e salvos no barquinho de emergência.

Menos o príncipe Deidara, que foi arremessado para o mar com sua prórpria explosão.

**Sakura: ****-Nadando para salvar Deidara-**

**Sasuke: **SAKURA!!! CADÊ TU, MININA??? OO **–Procurando Sakura-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura acariciava o rosto de um Deidara totalmente e completamente desmaiado e sujo.

**Sakura: **_(Como ele é bonito... n.n)_

Seu irmão e a gaivota aloprada, Naruto, chegaram pelo mar.

**Sakura: **Naruto, como acordamos ele? oo

**Naruto: ****-Estapeando Deidara-**

**Sasuke: **¬¬'

Deidara abriu lentamente os olhos, mas como não estava pronto para acordar, tudo o que viu foi um par de belos olhos verdes e sentiu uma mão quente acariciar-lhe a face. Desmaiou novamente.

**Voz: **Deidaraaaa! Deidaraaaaaaaaa!!!

Com a voz, Deidara acordou de vez, mas Sakura não estava mais lá, nem seus amigos. Um pouco descepcionado, percebeu que Sasori o chamava.

**Sasori: **Você tá legal? Vamos voltar para o castelo...

**Deidara: **Eu vi...os olhos...mais belos do mundo... oo

**Sasori: **E não explodiu eles? Oõ Deve ter sido um sonho, vamos pra casa. ¬¬ Temos que ter uma conversinha sobre explodir barcos. ¬¬

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Alguns dias se passaram e o humor de Sakura havia mudado completamente. Estava sempre feliz, cantarolando. Até o Gaara estranhou.

**Pain: **Bom dia, família... –' **–Bocejando-**

**Sakura: ****-Dando um beijinho no rosto do pai-** Bom dia, papai!!!!!!!! \o\

E saiu nadando, cantarolando, girando para lá e para cá.

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: ****-Confuso-** Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu com ela? Oõ

**Neji: **Eu não sei, não entendo as garotas. –

**Temari: **Seus animais insensíveis! ÒÓ

**Ino: **Não está vendo, papai??? Ela está amando! \o/

**Meninos: **Amando? Oõ

**Temari: **Urgh...bando de sereianos sem cultura... ¬¬

**Konan: ****-Aparecendo do nada-** Oh, minha filhinha? Amando? ºOº

**Pain: **Eu não entendi... oo

**Temari: **Fala sério!!!

**Ino: **Papi, meu amado papai, papaizinho... ¬¬ É mais ou menos o que você sentiu pela mamãe quando tinham a nossa idade... –'

**Pain: ****-Corado-** Ahn... saquei... o////o

Konan deu um beijo no rosto do marido.

**Neji: **Mas a Sakura é jovem demais para amar. –

**Ino: **Vocês, ignóbeis, que são burros demais para serem amados até por uma alga. ¬¬

**Gaara: **...

**Itachi: **... u.ú

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sasuke: **Sakura, você tem que esquecer aquele humano. ¬¬

**Sakura: ****-Ignorando-** Aaaah...como eu quero vê-lo de novo... -////-

**Sasuke: **Aquele mundo é uma bagunça!!! \o/

**Sakura: ****-Nadando na direção contrária-** Aaaaaah... qual será o nome dele?

**Sasuke: **Aquela ali nem com psiquiatra dá jeito mais... ¬¬'

Enquanto Sasuke reclamava, chegou Suigetsu, o cavalo marinho. Em vez de barbatana, ele tinha a crista de um cavalo-marinho.

**Suigetsu: **Caham...senhor Sasuke, vossa majestade deseja falar com o senhor... –

**Sasuke: **Oh... _(que aquele velho que agora? ÒÒ)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pain: **Então, Sasuke... eu ouvi um boato..

**Sasuke: **EU JURO, PAI!!! FOI O ITACHI QUE PEGOU UM DOS SEUS BRINCOS E... heh? Oo

**Pain: **Ei! Depois conversamos sobre o brinco... ¬¬ Mas eu ouvi dizer que a Sakura está...err...amando. u///ú

**Sasuke: **oo

**Pain: **Que é? Oõ

**Sasuke: **Jamais pensei que você falaria dessas coisas com outras pessoas, além de uns "eu te amo" pra mamãe... oo

**Pain: ****-Corado-** Errr...isso não vem ao caso... bem, como você anda sempre com ela, queria saber se você sabe de alguma coisa...

**Sasuke: ****-Desesperado-** AAARGH!!!! EU DISSE!!! EU DISSE PRA ELA SE AFASTAR DOS HUMANOS!!! EU TINHA AVISADO E... **–Tampa a própria boca-**

**Pain: **HUMANOS??? ÒÒ

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nas regiões próximas aos abismos do fundo do mar, em uma caverna, uma certa penumbra observava Sakura por uma bolha, lembrando uma bola de cristal.

**Pessoa: **Ora, ora...princesinha... que bonitinha, não acha, Juugo?

Juugo era uma enguia-humana, em vez de barbatana, possuia uma cauda de enguia. Ele tinha o seu irmão, Kabuto, outra enguia.

**Juugo: **Temos que trazer essa menina aqui?

**Pessoa: **Sim... kukukukukukukukukukuku...

**Kabuto: **Hai... u.ú

As enguias desapareceram na água.

**Pessoa: **Logo logo...todo o mar será meu... MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUA...cof! Cof! Cof! Maldita água! Cof! Cadê os meus drops de menta? Cof!!!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura cantarolava, deitada ao lado de um belo coral. Não conseguia tirar o prínipe de seus pensamentos. Até que sentiu pontadas em sua barbatana. Levantou-se bruscamente e deu de cara com duas enguias mal-encaradas.

**Kabuto: **Pensando em alguém, princesinha? n.n

**Sakura: ****-Na maior inocência-** Uhum...como vocês sabem? oo

**Juugo: **É bem típico... a musiquinha...os olhos distantes...

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Sakura: **ENGUIAS GAYS!!!! OO

**Juugo e Kabuto: **HUH??? Òó

**Sakura: **NENHUM MACHO SABERIA DESSAS COISAS!!! OO

**Juugo: **Ora sua... **–É acalmado por Kabuto-** Bem, mas não é disso que viemos falar. u.ú Andamos observando você.

**Sakura: **É, é? OO

**Kabuto: **Sim, e vimos que está apaixonada por um humano... n.n

O coração de Sakura bateu mais forte.

**Sakura: **Sim... ú.ù

**Kabuto: **Eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar você a ficar junto de seu amado... n.n

**Sakura: **Sério? Quem?

**Juugo: **O Polvo-Feiticeiro do mar, é capaz de realizar toooooodos os seus desejos... n.n

**Sakura: **Okay, me levem até lá. n.n

**Juugo e Kabuto: ****-Indignados-** ASSIM, NA LATA!?!?!?!?!?!?! ºOº

**Sakura: **É...tudo o que eu mais quero no momento é ver ele de novo...então, se isso é possível...quero tentar!

**Kabuto: **Tão tá, né... venha conosco...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura foi levada até o esconderijo do Polvo-feiticeiro. Ficou com muito medo das plantinhas assustadoras do chão da caverna, mas ficou com mais medo ainda das fotos de sereianos jovens e famosos do fundo do mar (E também com o fato de Sasuke e Itachi estarem entre eles...XD), afinal, o polvo era homem. XD

**Polvo-feiticeiro: **Seja bem vinda, querida...

**Sakura: **OH!!! ºOº

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

Yo minna!!! Aqui está, Quartzo Cristal, com mais uma de suas fics doidas e...U.A!!!! Ora, o que achavam que ia ser, da rainha dos U.As, hein?

Bem, eu gosto dos clássicos da Disney, mas meu favorito é "The Little Mermaid" (A Pequena Sereia)...então...eu fiz! XD E ainda homenageando o casal favorito da Andressa-chan, DeiSaku!!! XDDD Taí, pessoal!!! Espero que gostem! Fic curtinha, não passa de 3 ou 4 caps... XD Claro...eu pus PainXKonan e um casalzinho pouco convincente, SasoriXHinata...XDDDDDDDDD Eu sou fodix!!! XD Aaaah! Eu não larguei Akatsuki High School não, viu? Tô na metade do cap. 9...esperem e verão... XD

Ja ne!

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
